Damned If I Do Ya
by Pandora-Pleasant-1996
Summary: After Lee and Neji split up, it looks like the end of the road for the pair. However, with sometroublesome meddling from their friends, will the two manage to get back together? AU - School Time. I own nothing but the story you are about to read.


'Hey! Lee! How're doing?' came the cheerful call from Ten Ten. Lee jumped and hid away the picture he was looking at behind one of his notepads before he put on his brightest smile and spun around to meet her expectant face.

'I am fine, Ten Ten,' It is unyouthful to lie! But it was also unyouthful to unload all his issues on his fellow youthful friend. Besides, she had her own issues to deal with. Issues that didn't deal with… well…him.

'Eh, you know. Busy studying. How I'll ever pass that class I'll never know! Give me football with Gai-sensei any day over Algebra!' she cried dramatically and Lee chuckled, the sound slightly forced, along with her. He shut his locker and they walked down the crowded hall to lunch, passing stories about their day so far and laughing about the party Ten Ten was planning.

'- Shino said he'll make sure Kiba keeps himself in check because we really don't need Neji killing him for looking at Hinata for too long! I swear, he says he hated her but I think he never did! He can be so possessive.'

'N-Neji?'

'Ye- Oh, yeah. You two just… right. Lee, I'm sorry. I thought you were over him?'

'I am!' I am not. I am really not, 'I shall prove it to you! I shall be as I always was with our youthful friend and if I fail then I shall run 100 laps around the football field on my hands!' he proclaimed, teeth shining, hand on hip and his thumb proudly sticking up in a sign of his promise.

'You don't have to do that Lee. You end up in the infirmary more than enough. Shizune has better things to do that tend to you all the time. Come on, let's get going. I told Neji to save us a spot. It's about time you two started talking again!'

'O-Of course! Let us go! She grabbed his hand and they raced through the crowds, Lee's heart high in his throat but his smile never leaving his face. It wouldn't be fair for Ten Ten to feel bad about the three of them being together. It wouldn't be fair for her to know that even the mention of his name was enough to make Lee want to curl up into a ball and cry. No, he couldn't let Ten Ten know. She didn't deserve to get involved in his problems.

Tense. This was tense. Ten Ten yammered away, gesturing wildly over something Kankuro had done while Lee and Neji just sat there silently. Not one word was spoken between the pair as Neji glanced coolly at him and Lee looked everywhere but at him.

'Someone save me!' Lee cried inwardly.

'Ten Ten! Oi!' came the rough cry of Kankuro as he strolled over. 'Iruka-sensei wants to see you. About study sessions.'

'What!' she shrieked and let her head fall loudly to the table. Lee laughed heartily at his friends antics but let it come to an abrupt stop as deep brown eyes swivelled to find Neji's cold stare latched onto his beaming face. He coughed and blushed, ducking his head.

'Hey, no problem! I'm in them too!'

'Oh Lord, kill me now!'

'Hey!'

Ten Ten giggled and swatted Kankuro with the timetable he handed her, 'I gotta go. You guys okay here?'

'Hm.'

'Of course! Have fun, my youthful friend!'

'I'll try!'

… Well this was awkward. He might as well try and make an attempt at being friends with Neji, even if he wanted more. Wanted what they had. But that wasn't going to happen so for the sake of his promise and their little group, he'd try! Yosh!

'Um… N-'

'I saw you with Sabaku today."

'Y-'

'I wasn't aware you two were even friends.'

'W-'

'But then again, you never could stay out of trouble. Could you, Lee?'

'Listen Neji, we need to t-'

'Nii-san? Kakashi-se-senei asked me to get you. Something to do w-with your paper?' came the timid whisper from Hinata as she came to stand silently behind her cousin. Neji nodded and gracefully rose, turning his back on Lee, and taking Hinata's hand as he walked off to see the perverted teacher.

'Wait! Neji!'

'There's nothing to talk about, Lee,' his words cutting through him like knives, 'Nothing.' he walked off, Hinata in tow, the younger Hyuuga turning to wave quickly at Lee. He waved back of course and smiled, but the sparkled just wasn't there.

Ten Ten was right. He never hated Hinata. All you had to do was look at the way they were together. They were so…perfect. She was so perfect. She was pretty and quiet and gentle. Not like Lee. But how could he even compare himself to her? She was everything and he… he was nothing.

'Nothing…' he muttered forlornly, his head drooping onto the smooth table.

'I take it that you have been trying to talk to Neji?' the frozen voce at his side made Lee look up in surprise.

'Ah! My youthful friend! How are you on this fine day, Gaara?'

'You still like him.'

'… Yes.' He could lie to Ten Ten, but Gaara was different. He just knew. Teal eyes zoned in on Lee's frown and he sat down quietly beside him.

'You're coming to the party with me.'

'I am?'

'Yes. You are.'

Good old Gaara. At least he never changed. Their relationship had been volatile at first, both of them almost killing the other when a challenge got out of hand. But after that, things gradually got better. He was more open. Happier, even. But still direct to the point. Exactly what he needed.

'Thank you Gaara!' Lee exclaimed, wrapping the younger male in his arms. Gaara froze, just a second, before reaching his arms around and hesitantly replying the gesture. The shrill alarm sounded loudly and students left the cafeteria noisly.

'Come. I'll walk to Gym with you,' Gaara said, yanking at Lee's wrist to make the taller male rise from his seat before leading him down the corridor.

'Hey! Hold on, hold on!' Lee laughed, glad to be able to really smile again, his eyes never spotting the purple hued glare that froze on Garra and Lee's linked hands.

'Looks like there really is nothing to talk about,' Neji muttered before stalking off down the hall.

'So x is 4?'

'Yes.'

'… and y is 9?'

'Yes.'

'… Then why on earth do I have x ad 1 and y as… I don't even know what that's meant to be! Oh, forget Algebra. I'll fail!' Ten Ten cried, flinging her book across the room, barely missing Lee's legs as he walked into her hallway.

'Why Ten Ten, what has got you do youthfully upset? Anything I can help with?' he chuckled, taking off his shoes and edging his way into the crowded living room. He set his bag down on the floor and leapt into the vacant spot on the rug.

'I don't get it, Lee! Why does this have to be so stupid!'

'It's not stupid,' Neji cut in, eyes never leaving his page, except to sneak a glance at the smiling male decked out in one of his green get ups, 'it's perfectly logical. Follow the steps and you'll get it.' Ten Ten glared at him and stuck her tongue out childishly at him. Neji simply raised an eyebrow but let it slide. Algebra was Ten Ten's worst enemy, after all.

'Oh! Kankuro and Gaara are coming over! Iruka-sensei's got us following this crazy schedule that's meant to help us start understanding this gobbledygook, but I'm not convinced. Say, did you know Gaara's a pro at Algebra!'

'I'm sure he is', came the inaudible mutter from Neji's direction.

Lee smiled and nodded, 'Gaara is very academically talented. He almost got put into our group!'

'Then he'd better be able to help. You guys want your usual?' Ten Ten asked, before rising to dart into the kitchen and grab the phone, take away directory in her hand.

'Sure,' came the twin response and the teenage girl ventured further into the kitchen to set about ordering.

Lee hummed gently while setting out his notes, eyes skimming the scrawls on the tattered paper.

'Stop it.'

'Stop what, Neji?'

'Humming. Stop it.' It was too cheery, Why was he this cheery? Was it something to do with Gaara's name being dragged up? Well Neji didn't care. Why should he? There was nothing to talk about.

'Oh. Sorry.'

The two sat in silence, both flicking through their notes, one noticeably more cheerful than the other. Lee lay stretched out of the rug and twisted to scratch his side, still smiling. Neji almost flinched at the casual movement. Almost. He was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's do not flinch. They also don't get jealous over seeing their ex's happy with other people. Other short red haired people. Other short red haired people who were great at Algebra and other subjects at school. Which is exactly why Neji wasn't bothered to see that carefree smile plastered all over his b- friends face. If they were even that anymore.

BEEP! BEEP!

Lee reached into his jeans pocket and scanned the bright screen.

'Oh damn. Ten Ten! Don't order for me! I've got to go!' he called, jumping up and grabbing all his stuff, juggling his books and phone while trying not to trip over his own feet.

'What? Why?'

'Gaara got into a fight and he needs calming and what with Naruto out of town on that course then I have to go. He needs me there before he goes nuts. Kankuro's still coming and he'll be here soon. Tell him I said hi!' Lee shouted, rushing to embrace the bewildered girl, before running out of the house, shoes in hand.

He need me. He needs me…

'Well, looks like it's just me and you, huh?'

Gaara OK?

Yeah. How'd your night go?

Silent. But okay. I'm getting there.

Don't worry! The flames of your youth shall carry you through to victory!

Thanks Lee! You missed the cutest thing last night!

Really? What?

Hinata came to pick Neji up and the poor girl slipped right into Neji's arms! She was blushing soooooo bad! If she didn't have a thing for Naruto, you woulda sworn she had a thing for Neji! I think he actually has a thing for her. They'd be legal, right? Either way, you can just imagine them together, they'd be so cute together!

Yeah… yeah they would. They'd be everything he and Neji wouldn't be. But it doesn't matter anymore. Neji had evidently moved on. So should he.

They were nothing anymore.

The music reverberated around the crammed house and Lee and Gaara had a difficult time manoeuvring themselves through the crowd. Ten Ten must have invited the entire school. Spotting a vacant couch, the two surged forward and gratefully sat down. So far, nothing had gone wrong. Everyone was happy and laughing, no fights had broken out and the night was reaching a good end. Things had gotten tense when Kiba had caught sight of his and Gaara's linked hands, but Shino managed to quiet Kiba's rambling before Gaara shoved his head into the nearby oven.

'I am going to go get a drink. Would you like one, Gaara?' Lee queried after a few moments the two quietly conversing. The red head nodded and Lee slipped through the crowd to the cooler.

'You and him a couple now?' an icy voice muttered over his shoulder. Gaara simply turned and matched the angry gaze, stare for stare.

'And if we are, Hyuuga? I don't see how that should be any of your concern.'

'Answer the question, Sabaku. I'm not in the mood for games.'

'I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Go find your cousin.'

Neji grabbed the younger males shoulders and hauled him over the sofa. Slamming him into a wall he hissed in his ear, 'Too bad. I'll say this once. Don't you dare hurt him. I don't care how good you are in a fight, I will rip you into pieces.'

'You sound jealous, Hyuuga.'

If anyone had noticed the heated exchange, they chose to ignore it. Neji tightened his hold on Gaara's shirt and lowered his face into his.

'Don't push me.'

'Definitely jealous.'

'I. Am. Not. I am simply warning you, Sabaku. Hurt him. I'll kill you.'

'You don't have that right anymore, Hyuuga. You left him. You don't even talk to him. He thinks he means nothing to you and the way you treat him only makes that clear to him. You have no right to feel concern for him… let alone anything else,' Gaara smirked.

Purple eyes narrowed and Neji raised a fist, 'You little-'

'Neji! Gaara! Stop it!'

Oh, so now people chose to notice. Curious heads spun to survey the disruptive scene. Lee, forgotten drinks on the spilled on the floor, was in the middle of the two. His hands were place on Neji's chest, pushing him away from Gaara while Gaara relaxed against the wall. The raised fist uncurled and rested on Lee's shoulder.

'Neji, this is most unyouthful! How could you attack Gaara like that!'

'… He started it.'

'Actually, Hyuuga, it was you who initiated the conversation that led to you almost hitting me.'

'What conversation? What is going on?'

'Neji is-'

'Don't you dare.'

'-j-'

'Fine! I'm jealous! Happy now, Sabaku?'

Now the trio had everyone's undivided attention. Everyone stared waiting for what was going to happen next. You can't even get shows as interesting what was happening now.

Lee's eyes softened and he took a small step towards the silent male. Neji look at him and swallowed slightly before opening his mouth, 'Lee -' he started, but stopped when he saw Gaara's hand rest either side of Lee and his head rest on his shoulder. Neji pulled away, 'Forget I ever said anything.'

He span on his heel and calmly exited the house, Hinata untangling herself from Kiba and rushing out after him. The house broke out in excited whispers and Lee let it all wash over him.

'Let's get you home, Lee.' Garra's cool voice disrupted his thoughts and Lee nodded, allowing himself to pulled out of the gossiping crowd and into the cold night air.

Jealous?

The whispers followed Lee throughout the school. No matter where he went, no matter who he talked to, it seemed that everyone knew about last night.

Jealous?

He hadn't seen Neji all day. He wanted to talk to him but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find him. It was like he could see through walls to check Lee's position or something.

Jealous?

He didn't seem jealous. He ignored him. Berated him. Pretty much glared at him. How could he be jealous? Lee didn't get jealous, at least not insanely jealous, when Neji chose to be around someone else than him. Or when he chose to focus more attention on someone else than him. Or when he looked at someone else with a look that Lee wanted to be just for him.

No, he was not jealous, or at least that much, of Neji and Hinata. That would be unyouthful! Lee had promised Ten Ten he would be friends for their little groups sake. Yes, Lee would put everything right! In the name of youth! Spurred on by his optimistic Lee rounded the corner and then came to an abrupt stop. Neji with Hinata he could deal with. But Neji with… Gaara? After what'd happened last night? Even Lee, with his high level of patience, could not ignore this. Gaara was leaning against his locker, one hand resting on Neji's chest, the other lightly on his waist, while Neji had his hands either side of him with his face leaning down close to Gaara's.

Jealous… he said he was jealous of Lee, Lee knew he meant what he said, and now he had Gaara backed up against his own locker. This was so unyouthful! Gaara's eyes slipped to the side and met Lee's with Neji's following suit. Neji stepped back and headed towards Lee.

'Lee, it wasn't what it looked l-'

'Save it.' Lee spat, tears clouding his eyes as he turned and raced down the hall.

Gaara slipped beside Neji and stared at Lee's retreating figure.

'Sabaku… I thought you said you were going to help. Not make things worse.'

'I did. That's how not to get him back. Now you know that, you are on your own.'

Neji stood across from the class room, eyes transfixed on the door. 10 minutes and he could corner Lee. 10 minutes. He'd been avoiding him all week, along with that damned Sabaku kid. Ten Ten hadn't seen much of him either and the anger in her eyes only made the situation worse. Sabaku was just… him. When he found out what sick voices in his head had led him to touch Neji in that way in an attempt to 'help', he was going to kill him. Kill. Him.

9 minutes.

The only plus side was that Lee wasn't talking to Sabaku either. So it wasn't all downers. Even so, Neji wanted this to end. Sure, the whole scenario looks wrong, Neji understood that, but he didn't even listen. Lee always listened. He always talked too, that was just Lee, but never once did he not listen. It was, as much as Neji hated the term, unyouthful. It was un-Lee-ful!

8 minutes.

Why did he seem so hurt by it? Neji didn't mean any harm. All he'd done is walk down the hall, get grabbed by the interfering brat, have a slightly heated conversation with him, grudgingly accept his offer of help and then get caught looking like the two of them were… Neji didn't even want to think about it. Lee'd been all over Sabaku and he'd been all over Lee. Neji got jealous. Shouldn't Neji be the one who had stormed off? It wasn't like he had done anything, on purpose at least, to cause Lee any harm.

7 minutes.

But that was what Neji liked about him. He over reacted but it meant he put his whole heart into everything. The way he talked, those stupid challenges he set himself, how he always strived for better. Neji liked that about him. He didn't like this Lee. The one who wouldn't even look at him or when he did with such pain in his eyes. The one who would walk past him in the hall. Who'd turn away from him. Neji wanted the old Lee back. Neji wanted Lee back. Neji wanted Lee. Which is why he was currently stood outside Lee's English class waiting for the bell to go.

6 minutes.

He'd grab him before he could walk off and demand that Lee listened to him. Demand. Because Hyuuga's do not beg. Not for anything. Not even if they were the best thing that happened to them. Throw in a bright smile and beautiful eyes and maybe Neji would consider it. Either way, he was getting his point across and nothing would stop him.

A voice interrupted Neji's inner planning, 'Neji. Care to explain why you've been glaring at my door for the past 4 minutes?' came the clipped voice of an amused Kakashi. Neji paused before looking into the class room to find 20 pairs of eyes staring back at him. Only one pair remained focused on the board. The one pair he needed to look at him.

'I need to talk to Lee, Kakashi-sensei.'

'Really? In that case,' he leant around the doorframe, 'Lee. Neji's here to talk to you. Must be serious, the kid's been trying to burn holes into my door for the past few minutes. I suggest you get out there '

'B-But the lesson's not over!'

'I want my door in one piece, Lee.'

'Bu-But-'

'Lee. I challenge you to get out into the hallway and patch things up with Neji or I'll order Gai-sensei to cut you from the football squad,' the man threatened, his expression one of pure glee.

Lee gulped and rose from his seat, slowly gathering his things. He hesitantly walked to the door and paused to look up at the grinning teachers face. At least he looked like he was grinning. In that mask, who knows what was going on with his expression.

'I'm serious Lee.'

With that, Lee exited the classroom and stood awkwardly in the hallway.

'You two have fun now!' Kakashi sang and shut the door.

Lee glanced up at Neji and folded his arms, 'I told you Neji, I don't want to hear it. My actions these past few days were unyouthful and for that, I am sorry. But you do not have to explain why you moved on so quickly from Hinata to Gaara. That is your business. I would prefer if you would simply leave me be and focus your attention on Gaara. Now, If you would excuse me-'

'You are not excused,' Neji snapped, grabbing the others wrist before they could take another step down the hallway. Lee whirled and tried to tug his wrist away, 'You are going to listen to me. If you would have stopped being so difficult, we could have gotten this done and dusted days ago.'

'Neji, I do not want to hear it.'

'Too bad.'

Another tug, 'Leave me alone!'

'Stop being pathetic and hear me out.'

'I am not being pathetic, Neji! I apologised for my unyouthful actions and any issues they may have caused but now you have no reason to bother me anymore!'

'I have not been bothering you, Lee.'

'What else do you call stalking me down the halls, blocking my way, being outside each and every one of my classes to try and stop me from going my way, Neji?'

'If you'd have stop walking off then I wouldn't have to resort to those actions. This is your fault.'

'My fault? I didn't have Gaara up against his locker!'

'So it is about that.'

'Just leave me alone!'

'Why? So you can walk off again? No, Lee. We are going to talk this out like adults whether you like it or not.'

'I mean it Neji!'

'Are you jealous? Is that the problem?

'Me, jealous? I wasn't the one that almost hit Gaara at the party! I didn't have a problem with you constantly being around Hinata so why did you have a problem with me being around Gaara?'

'… You were jealous of me being with Hinata.'

'I said no such thing! Anyway, you were jealous of me being around Gaara! You admitted it!'

'That's irrelevant. It's not like I was doing anything on purpose .'

'Neither was I.'

'I saw you holding his hand.'

'I saw you holding her hand.'

'You left me to be with him even though we had prior arrangements.'

'First of all, it was not just you, it was Ten Ten also. Secondly, he needed me there! You know what he can get like sometimes when one of his moments happen. Anyway, I heard about you and Hinata being all close and cute.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes, Neji. Really. It is terrible how you can so easily move from one person to the next. Who else are you going to hurt after Gaara?'

'I'm not moving on, Lee.'

'I knew it. Well, I hope you two have a happy future together.'

'Me and Gaara? A future! Are you mad?'

'So you are just using him? Neji, that is just cruel!'

'There's nothing between us, that's why!'

'Exactly like you and I then. Now if you would let me go, I would appreciate it.'

'You are so frustrating. Why are you being so stubborn?'

'I am not the stubborn one! Why can you not just leave me alone! Just stop taunting me Neji! I can not take it anymore!'

The two stood in silence over Lee's outburst. Neji let Lee's wrist go and processed the information.

'I should go. I really should go.'

'Lee, can't you just hear me out? What ever I did to taunt you, I never meant to do. You're damning me!'

'I'm damning you! Do you have any idea what you have put me through! You cut me out, Neji! Then you blame me for being around a friend! I can not do that anymore.'

'Then leave. If I am hurting you that much, then leave.'

Lee's eyes locked onto the floor lest he show the tears welling up in his eyes. A shaky breath later, he simply chocked out: 'I can't.'

'Then come here… please.' He'd resorted to begging. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

'I can't.'

Neji sighed, sat his bag down on the floor and swiftly embraced Lee, 'Then I'll come to you.'

Lee's arms wound around his middle and he rested his head on Neji's shoulder.

'Why?' he simply asked.

'Because,' Neji began, lifting Lee's head and placing a soft kiss on his lips, 'I'm damned if I do you, damned if I don't.'

From inside the classroom, sounds of quiet cheering could be heard along with a few high fives.

'I told you it would work!' Ten Ten laughed, pulling out her phone to take a picture of the couple before sending it to a list of people, 'Let's see… Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Naruto for good measure! Kankuro! Send one to your brother, would you?'

'I'm on it, don't worry.'

Yes, things had worked perfectly

Okay! I fixed up the spelling error on Gaara's name and the soccer/football thing. Sorry about those. I would like to state that I do not own Naruto or the song Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't). I have made no money from this, so on and so forth, so that should be all there is to say.


End file.
